


【庄沃】猫

by amiodarone



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiodarone/pseuds/amiodarone
Summary: *也许是一只沃兹猫猫，又也许并没有拟猫化。
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 7





	【庄沃】猫

**Author's Note:**

> *也许是一只沃兹猫猫，又也许并没有拟猫化。

常磐庄吾在十八岁那年被一只黑猫碰瓷了。

是粘人却又始终骄傲的猫，这两个词算不上冲突，可同时放在一只猫身上似乎就有了些微妙的矛盾。但他也想不出还有比这更贴切的形容。

就是这样的猫，自来熟般闯入他的世界。每日每日围着他打转，在接受他的爱抚时高高仰起头，似在沐浴无上荣光。

庄吾就这样接受了一只猫出现在他生命中的事实，他同猫说着自己不着边际的梦想，又笑着摆摆手道我怎么会把你当做相谈对象。

他仍是孤独，也并不觉得是自己“拥有”了一只猫。

他已经习惯了无数的人与事不着痕迹地路过他的世界，偶得命运垂怜，肯有人稍停下脚步同他道一声好，耳里听得几分亲切，抬眼去寻，早已难觅踪影。也便不再怀有多余的期许。

猫到底也是这样，不辞而别。

前一日还玩笑似的说着到了老爷爷的年纪能有只猫陪在身边倒也不错，第二天便再也唤不到熟悉的身影。

他接受了猫的离开，就如他接受猫出现在他生命中一样，平静地像是走过命运里稀疏平常的每一日。垂眸间窥不清多余的情绪。

后来世界翻覆天地倒悬，他本就身无长物，也无所谓失去。可蜕变的代价仍旧残酷，自幼年萌生的孤独终于浸染了所有的时间。

六十八岁的常磐庄吾立于世界之巅，却仍是一身空空落落。时间如流沙纷落，伸手欲揽，能留于指间的唯有那些叫嚣着的恨意。

坐拥世界，却又被世界背弃。

唯有一只黑猫踱着小步来到他跟前，自来熟般闯入了他的世界，仰着头等待他的爱抚。

粘人又始终骄傲。

他欣然接受了一只猫出现在他生命中的事实，却又生出一个多少有些荒诞的念头。

他说，你愿意去见一见十八岁的我吗？


End file.
